1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for sewing upholstered furnitures and more particularly, the invention is a system for sewing workpieces such as mattresses or the like, which contains notable advantages and innovations over the sewing systems actually used in the market.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there are known several electromechanical devices and processes used for accomplishing semi-automatic sewing of upholstered furnitures. Unfortunately, each of these prior art systems are excessively complex, suffer frequent breakdown and result in high costs. Additionally, using the prior art systems, the corners of the mattresses or the like cannot be satisfactorily sewn. Unsatisfactorily sewing the corners, reduces the quality of the sewing and considerably increases the time of work and the consequential expenses.